Buttons of Gold
by DragonMasterOf10
Summary: Edward Carlisle and Esme have moved into the Pink Palace, now owned by 26 year olds Wybie and Coraline. Now someone who was thought to be long gone has her eyes on young Edward Cullen. Her cold, black, button eyes. CORALINE AND EDWARD WILL NOT BE DATING OR ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED AT ALL! IN FACT SHE'S HARDLY IN THIS, SHE IS STRICTLY A TOUR GUIDE AND SHE GIVES EDWARD ADVICE!
1. Chapter 1

**(PLEASE READ A/N VERY IMPORTANT! OR AT LEAST THE LAST THREE SENTENCES ARE)**

**Hi people! Sorry I haven't been on for a while, but I lost internet and cable for almost all of august :( So during that time I had to watch all of our movies a million times, and after a while I just watched Coraline and twilight mostly, and then one night, after I had just watch twilight and fell asleep watching Coraline, I had a dream where edward was in coraline's place and he was the one trying to escape the other mother. And when I woke up I really really wanted to type it up! Only, I can't exactly have the other mother set the same performances for edward because I don't think a seventeen year old boy would enjoy a mouse circus or a garden that looks like him when he looks down on it. Right now I only have one idea of what the other mother could do for edward. But I'm open for more idea's, so if you guys have any, let me know okay? PLEASE.**

_ The rain pelted down hard and fast, the water in the not so bottomless well raised higher and higher. Loose pebbles and clumps of dirt shook free from the walls, bumping against the large rock wrapped in a pale blue blanket. An especially sharp pebble scraped across the the thin string that kept the blanket closed, and the little black key was cut loose. It floated on top of the water as it continued to rise until it reached and overflowed from the top of the well. The key was swooshed up by the large flow of the flood, carrying it toward the thick bushes. A branch caught one of the holes in the button key, and thats where the key stayed, merely swishing back and forth as the water brushed against it. _

_ And to think, it had only been a week since little Coraline Jones had dropped it in that well._

**14 YEARS LATER**

Carlisle and Esme were chatting about in the front of the car, excited about the new house. Emmett and Rose wanted to try and live by themselves for a while, promising that they would visit at least once or twice a week, and Jasper had offered Alice a two month long trip to Paris for her birthday. So that just left me. "Edward hun, you haven't said a word all day." Esme said, looking back at me. I gave her a reasuring smile, "I know. I just can't wait to finally get out of the car and stretch my legs." We'd been driving for hours, and though vampires don't get aches or cramps, we do get impatient when sitting for too long sometimes. Carlisle chuckled, "We're almost there. Just five more minutes alright? Then the owners offered to give you a quick tour since you never got to see the house." he said, turning onto a bumpy road. I nodded and leaned my head against the window. Actually I had seen the house, just not the inside. Esme was thinking about it when she'd come home after first seeing 'The Pink Palace'. The owners were a young couple, a woman in her late twenties with light brown eyes, shoulder length blue hair, pale skin, and had freckles on her cheeks. I believe her name was Coraline Jones. I'm not sure if the man was her husband or boyfriend but he'd inheritated the Pink Palace from his grandmother after she'd passed away. He was dark skinned with brown eyes and crazy curly brown hair. Carlisle and Esme said he liked to be called Wybie. Short for Wyborn I think.

As Carlisle promised we were soon driving by the Pink Palace sign and parked infront of a three story house, painted pink obviously. Coraline and Wybie were waiting for us outside the house, both holding umbrellas. It was raining season, and the weather forcast said that there wasn't going to be any sunny days in the near future around here. Coraline approached us with a bright smile as we got out of the car, dragging Wybie along with her, "Hi Carlisle, Emse. Was the drive okay?" she asked politely. It was nice chit-chat for the next few minutes before Coraline turned to me, "You're Edward, right?" I nodded and smiled softly at her, "Yes, sorry I didn't get to intoduce myself last time when my parents came here." I apologized. She shrugged and gestured toward the house, "Why don't you let me give you a quick tour to make up for it?" Coraline grinned, already walking up the stairs. I nodded and followed her, "Try not to were him out Coraline, the poor kid can only take so much of your stories." Wybie teased, helping Carilise with a few suitcases even though he didn't need him to. Coraline stuck her tongue out at him and continued into the house. I followed after her, setting my backback on a small table in the hall. One word came to mind as I preered into the first few rooms.

BORING.

I was only half listening as Coraline gave me the tour, telling me short stories about each room from when she'd been a little girl and lived in this house. One time she got into a foodfight with Wybie in the kitchen when they were little. In the living room Coraline had preformed her own version of Romeo and Juliete with her friends as a valentines day gift for her parents. In the room that I asumed would be mine Coraline had trained her cat how to ride a skateboard. I cracked a few smiles and chuckled every now and then, though I didn't really care. I just wanted to lay down, relax, pull out one of my books, and listen to some music. Coraline led me to a big drawing room with a fire place, small table, and an overstuffed couch. She said that there used to be a painting of a sad little blonde boy dressed in blue that was ready to cry because he'd dropped his icecream cone. Now it was a painting of New York City at night, the moon shining bright. "Hey, do you mind if I just sit down and reast my feet?" Coraline asked. I shook my head, "I don't mind, go ahead." My tour guide fell back on the couch, crossing her legs. I looked around the room blankly while she rested.

I scanned the blank wall, my hands in my pockets. Or at least at first glance it was blank. There was a small door right in the center, covered up by layers of wall paper. "Why is that door blocked off?" I said, kneeling in front of it. No knob, but I could just make out a key hole. The air was suddenly filled with tension and I looked at Coraline from over my shoulder. Her lips were pulled into a tight line as she thought, _"She couldn't possibly go after him right? I got rid of the key years ago. Maybe if I'm luck that rock landed on it and broke it..." _"Oh that door is nothing. Its nothing but bricks back there, so Wybie and I didn't see any reason to put the wall paper around it so we just went over it." Coraline smiled a little too brightly. I narrowed my eyes. Who was 'she', and why would 'she' go after me? And was Coraline talking about the key to the little door? "Oh." was all I said.

Well that figures. This door probably could have been the only exciting thing here.

I sighed and flopped back on my bed later that night. Coraline had left hours ago, and even after she was gone I explored the house some more, retelling myself the hyper blue haired girl's wild stories from when she'd lived here. When she was fifteen there had been a huge fire in what used to be the apartment below us, caused by the two old women who'd lived there. They'd forgotten to blow out a candle before they left to see a play and one of their countless dogs accidentally knock it over. Everyone who'd lived in the Pink house was out somewhere, so by the time Coraline and her parents came back home, the fire had burned straight through to her living room. Only two of the dogs had managed to escape, but all the others parished in the flames and the old women, Myrium and April, moved to a retirement home. That old apartment had been turned into a basement, and the door to it was in the living room where the fire had managed to burn to.

That was the only place Coraline hadn't shown me. Maybe I should just go check it out now, it had to be better than just laying here. I got out of bed and went downstairs, running my finger along the wall for no reason. It was times like these that I wished I could still sleep. I was alone with nothing to do besides read and play the piano. I'd watch tv but we don't get the cable on until next week. And I couldn't play the piano because Carlisle and Esme didn't want to disturb the man who lived in the flat above us. He moved in about a month or two ago and Coraline found him rude and wierd. But I think she just gets upset because he never pays rent on time. I've seen him walking up the stairs along the side of the house to his flat., but never actually met him.

I walked into the living room and went straight to the basement door. Maybe I'll find something worth my time down there. I flicked on the lights and walked downstairs. There were a few boxes laying around, but other than that I only saw dust and cobwebs. I explored a little bit, looking inside the boxes and pulling the sheets off of the covered furniture. Nothing interesting in the least. I sighed and turned around, but stumbled over a loose floor board. I grumbled and looked down at it. The floor board was off to the side, and it looked like someone had dug a little hole underneith.I tilted my head curiously and kneeled down, reaching my hand into the hole and pulled out a little trunk about the size of my head. Wrapped around it was layers of duct tape, chains, and a pad lock, plus the trunk itself had a lock on it. I broke the lock on the chains with ease, ripped of the duct tape, and snapped off the lock on the trunk. I opened it slowly and blinked.

It was a old and dirty little doll with black button eyes that looked exactly like me. Messy bronze hair, pale skin, a crooked smile, heck, it was even wearing the same t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers that I was wearing right then and there! The only difference was that this doll had freckles.

Carlislle told me that I'd had them while I was still human.

I stared at the little me and wanted oh so badly to put it back in the trunk and lock it away, but at the same time something inside of me wouldn't let me. Questions ran through my mind. Why was this doll here? Why did it look just like me? Was this some kind of sick prank? Who made this doll? Why did the make it?

"Edward?" Carlisle called from upstairs. I got up, still holding my look alike, and went back up to the living it was one of the very first things Carlisle noticed, "What's that?" he asked. I shrugged, "I found it in the basement." Carlisle frowned and motioned for me to give it to him. I held out the little me and Carlisle took it, "It looks like you when you were human. Thats strange." he mused, "I wonder who made this...?" I sat in the chair, "Maybe it was one of Emmett's pranks. He probably came here after you checked the place out and hid it where he knew I would find it just to freak me out." I chuckled and gave me the doll back, "That sounds like something he would do. Besides, no one outside of the family knows what you looked like as a human." Right?

The rest of the night went by quickly, and I spent the entire time laying next my my little look alike and staring at a picture of my mother and father. Not Esme and Carlisle, but my real parents, Elizabeth Mason and Edward Sr. Masen. Carlisle got it for me before we left Chicago when I was changed. He knew my parents very well, so I always asked him as many quetions about my parents as I could think of so that I don't forget about them.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Almost a week had passed since we moved into the Pink Palace. Carlisle, Esme and I have spent most of our time together and Coraline enjoyed visiting as often as she could, so I wasn't completely bored the entire time. But tonight Carlisle and Esme had agreed to go with Coraline and Wybie to a movie for a double date, so I was alone again. Sort of. I still had my little me that I carried around, though I kept it up in my room when we had guests over. No need for word to go around that the new kid carries around a doll that looks like himself.

After they were gone I got bored and put on a sweatshirt for show and went outside. I found a nice little spot near a pond out back in the woods were I liked to read, so I packed my backpack with books and brought it with me. My minni friend was tucked away in there as well.

"Hey kid!" Someone called from above. I stopped in front of the stone steps and looked up at Garrett Frank, that man from the top flat. He was thirty four years old and stood a good five feet taller than me. His sandy brown hair was long when I first saw him, covering his hazel eyes, but it looked like he got it trimmed, though he still had a bit of peach fuzz on his chin and above his lip. Garrett walked downstairs and came over to me, "You're that Edward kid, right?" he grunted, his hands shoved into his tattered jean pockets. I nodded slowly, "Yes sir." He nodded his head back toward the house, "Come with me kid. I want to show ya somethin'." and without waitingfor permission to enter, Garrett walked into my flat. I sighed and followed after him. Aw well, if he tried to steel something or attack me I would have him down in a milisecond.

"Have you opened the door?" Garrett asked, turning to me when we were standing in the hall. I frowned, "What door?" Garrett went into the drawing room, again without my permission, and pulled his hand out of his pocket. In his hand was a little black key with a button on the end of it, and in the other hand he held a pocket knife. I narrowed my eyes, "Look, you can't just come in here and-" my words fell on deaf ears aparrently, and Garrett used the pocket knife to cut through the wall paper around the edges of the little door that Coraline said led to nothing but brick. garrett smirked and stuck the key into the keywhole, breaking through the wall paper, and turned it.

The door _clicked!_

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still looking for ideas for the great wonders that the other mother could make for edward, please please please let me know if you have any! Unless it has to do with edward playing the piano, I already have that covered. Btw I know that sounds like a spoiler but theres much more to it than that.**

QQQQQQQQQQ

As Coraline had said, there was nothing but brick behind the little door. I looked at Garrett in annoyance, but he looked perfectly satisfied. What the..? "Was there a point to this?" I sighed. I really just wanted to go out back to the pond and read. Garrett got up and dropped the black key into my hand, "You'll see kid. You'll see." was all he said before walking away. I blinked and narrowed my eyes at his back, concentrating on his thoughts.

But I heard nothing.

I stared after the man as he left and went back upstairs to his flat. I'd never been able to NOT read someone's mind. And I didn't like it. I bit my lip and looked at the key in my hand, then at the door. 'You'll see'? What was that supposed to mean? Damn it this is frustrating! I grumbled and kicked the little door closed, deciding that it was nothing. Garrett was just crazy, like Coraline said.

With a sigh, I tucked the little black key into my pocket and left the house, making sure to lock the front door behind me. And went to my private little pond.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

There was only one annoying thing about the pond though.

It was a cat hang out. Everytime I went there there would be a litter of nine kittens drinking from the water while a black cat, who I asumed was the dad, and a white cat with black spots, who was the mother. The kittens were all black, except for one who had the same fur trait as the mother. I didn't give him a name, but he somehow knew when I wanted him to come over to me.

For the first time, the little guy followed me home. Carlisle and Esme didn't mind, so I took the liberty of making a little door for him in the front door, so he can slip in and out whenever he wants to. He was usually in my bed by the time I came into my room after hunting, and I was happy to just lay next to him and pet him while I read or watched tv. Though that was nice, it was still so damn BORING around here. Emmett and Rose weren't coming for another three days, and Carlisle and Esme were always busy working. Coraline and Wybie had taken the liberty of inviting me to a movie the other day, but it was still pretty dull. Carlisle and Esme usually liked to give me and my siblings time to adjust to a new home before we went to school, so it would be another few days.

"Emse, I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back later." I said before I left the house. I pulled up my hood and walked down the stairs, hoping to avoid Garrett. I didn't know what it was, but something about him made me nervous. True, if he messed with me I could just shove him through a wall, even though I'm not supposed to, but... I don't know. It'd been a week since he'd opened the door in the drawing room, and nothing has happened yet. The crazy old bastard.

I walked around the town, walking into random shops, looking around, and then leaving. I never bought anything, but it was better than just sitting at home doing nothing. Finally, I stepped into the library and searched through the titles for something interesting.

I picked out two horror books and one mystery, checked them out at the front desk, and made my way home. It was a little passed nine, so I knew that Esme would be at work by now. Normally she stayed at home with me and the others while Carlisle worked, but I guess that she saw this bakery in need of workers that she really wanted to work at. So now, it was just me.

And little me.

Yes, I'd kept the doll. For some reason I just couldn't part with it. I had it in my backpack at that very moment as I walked down the sidewalk, sitting on top of my books. I may have been obsessed with it for some odd reason, but I knew better than to carry it around in my hand in public. But the doll laid right by my side everytime I was hanging out in my room, or watching tv in the living room, or even when I was playing piano. And truth be told.

It made me very nervous.

The house was quiet when I got home. I could hear Mr. Frank's even breaths upstairs, so he was sleeping, and I didn't hear Carlisle or Esme. I sighed and sat at the bench of my piano in the drawing room, placing my bag on the floor next to me. In front of me was the only picture of my mother and father, framed. I stared at it as I played a song that I wrote, though there was no name to it. Even though I didn't remember them too well...

I missed them.

I took my minni me out of my backpack and leaned him against the picture, then continued playing different songs for a few hours.

A rat squeecked behind me. I turned around to glance at it and my eyes widened.

It was going through the door. The little door that was supposed to be bricked up. Key words: _Supposed to._

I got up slowly and kneeled in front of the door, pulling it open all the way. Instead of brick there was a tunnel that the little mouse was running down, to another little door that looked exactly like this one. I hesitantly crawled into the tunnel, toward the other door. If I had a heart beat, it would be irratic, and if I could sweat, I would be drenched. I felt a strange tingling feeling all over my body. After it was gone I just felt tired. Wierd.

Once I reached the other door I pushed it open and crawled through.

And ended up back in the drawing room.

Everything was exactly the same. My piano was in the center of the room, the picture of my parents on it, the rug had the same wine stain that Esme hadn't had the time to get out, and the wall paper in the corners of the wall was torn. The only thing different was that my backpack and the doll were gone. I frowned deeply and walked around the room, trying to find something else that was diffrent. But there was nothing else.

"Edward? Darling is that you?" a woman's voice called. It wasn't Emse's though. I blinked and noticed that someone was cooking something that smelled absolutely deliscious. Wait.

I was supposed to hate human food.

But my rumbling stomach said otherwise. I nearly screamed. That hasn't happened since... since... well. Since I was human! "Carlisle!" I all but screeched, running out to the living room, "Carlisle, Esme!" I called. They still weren't home. Then who was the woman who's called my name? I gulped and slowly walked to kitchen, peeking around the corner. "E-esme?"

The woman turned around and my jaw dropped down to the floor. Standing in front of me wasn't Esme.

It was my mother, Elizabeth Masen.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review, and I'm still looking for ideas for what wonders the other mother could make for edward!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Its been a super duper long time I know, and I also know that no one really pays attention to the story but I still like it and am hoping that if I keep updating people will think its actually worth something.**

**So this is Edward's first visit to the other world! I feel like I move a little fast and may seem confusing at times but Edward's situation is confusing in itself, so I guess its ok. And I aslo know the world doesn't seem as magical as in Coraline but Edward is a seventeen year old after all and wouldn't be so easily swayed by the same little kid tricks that Coraline liked. So the wonders that the Other Mother shows him won't be so spectacular, but I'm very much open to ideas of what I could have the other mother do for him!**

**(X) _ (X)**

"You're just in time for supper dear." my mother smiled gently, pulling a roasted chicken from the sparkling clean oven. I stared in shock at the woman I long believed to be dead. But she was the same down to the last detail. Wavy copper brow hair with a few strands of grey falling elegantly to her shoulders, pale freckled skin, very thin and fit for a woman of 42. I remember all the ladies in our neighborhood were jealous of her beauty. I only knew this was not Elizabeth Mason because where there should have been two big green eyes, there were instead black buttons.

"Who the hell are you?" I blurted out, taking a step back. "Silly boy, I'm your mother." the imposter smiled, her buttons gleaming. I growled lowly in annoyance, done with this nonsense, "My mother is dead. And she sure as hell didn't have... those." I snarled, stabbing a finger in the direction of the creepy little black buttons on her face.

"I'm you're _other mother_ dear. Everybody has one! Now, go on and get your other father and tell him dinner's ready. He's in his study." My so called mother said gently. "Where am I? What the hell is going on? Emmett I swear to god I'll tear you a new one if this is some stupid prank!" I choked out, running back to the drawing room and having another look around. It had to be a stupid prank. But deep down I knew it wasn't. Emmett could be an ass and had pulled more than a few pranks that went too far but he would never be so cruel. Despite how much I loved my new family, they all knew how dearly I missed my human one and would never torment me so.

I looked around rapidly, my eyes stopping on the painting of New York that hung over the fireplace. However, rather than a starless night in the city landscape, it was daytime and sun shined off the windows of skyscrapers. My mind whirled. I couldn't be dreaming. Vampires didn't sleep. Couldn't sleep.

Why was this happening? I concentrated as hard as I could, searching for Emmett or Jasper or anyone's thoughts. I got nothing. Not even from this strange woman. Why?

Two small hands rested on my shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze, "Relax darling. Everything is ok. Go and get your father now, alright? Then we'll sit down, have a nice family dinner, and relax." my mother's soothing voice crooned in my ear. I relaxed bit by bit with every breath I took before finally nodding and skulking to through the house towards Carlisle's study. I slowed a bit as I neared the door. Would it be Carlisle in there? Would Em and Jazz hop out and laugh in my face for freaking out so bad?

Or would it be my human father?

I stood in front of the white oak door, my shoulders squared and back straight nervously. As I've said, I don't remember much from my human life, but I the last thing I do remember with my father isn't exactly pleasant. I remember I snuck off with my friends to see a peep show that was discovered by the police. I was taken into custody and dragged home by the ear after my father picked me up. We hardly made it through the front door before I was over my father's knee. He wasn't a very violent man, but my actions had deeply hurt my mother. Her sweet little boy, whom she'd believed was a perfect gentleman, had gone behind her back to sneak a peek at some strange woman's chest for hoots. I remember a sore behind and a quick man hug from my father before I was sent to my room for the night without dinner. I think it was only a few months later that my father fell victim to the Spanish Influenza and passed away.

It was awkward just thinking that I was about to be reunited with the man who was spanking me in my last memory of him. Were I able to, I'm sure I would have blushed.

Taking a deep breath, I raised a hand and knocked as firmly as I could without breaking the door. "Come on in!"

That was Edward Sr.'s voice. I almost ripped the door open in my eagerness to see him. And there he was, behind his desk, fiddling with some small contraption. It looked like a hearing aid.

"Hey there sport." he smiled, the skin around his eyes... er, buttons wrinkling, just like they always did. I swallowed thickly, "H-hi... she uh, she said its time for dinner." Was it dinner? It must've been. The sky was pitch black.

My Other Father hopped up, "Great, I'm starved! Lets go." He grinned, putting an arm around me and leading me back to the dining room. There was an amazing set up, the roasted chicken sitting in the middle of a buffet of potatoes, corn, peas, biscuits, gravy, the works. It all smelled and looked so good. But vampires hate human food, so why..? I blinked in surprise as a chunk of chicken was shoved in my mouth. The meat was soft and perfectly seasoned, making my taste buds sing. My Other Mother smiled, "Now, sit down and eat up Edward dear. I made your favorite."

Was chicken my favorite meal? Not any more of course, but I suppose it was possible that it was when I was human. I sat at the head of the table and looked around, "Excuse me, why is there so much food? Theres only three of us."

"Hey little bro save some for us!" A familiar voice boomed from down the hall. I watched in shock as Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esmé strolled in, laughing and smiling, eyes all replaced with simple black buttons. So they were the other version of my family if I'm guessing right. Once everyone was seated at the table, the food went around... literally. The plates grew legs that picked the dish up and started walking around the table and everyone grabbed something as they went by. I eagerly snatched up a giant chicken leg and piled up potatoes and corn and bread on my plate. Now that I was hungry for real food, it seemed as though my stomach wanted to catch up on all the years of missed meals. Mine and Other Emmett's plates towered over everyone else's by far, but I think he beat me in the meat department seeing as he stole half the chicken. I laughed, "Damn Emmett!"

His buttons glinted mischievously, "Lets see who finishes first little brother. First one to clean their plate gets first pick at desert!" Desert? My tongue screamed at me that it wanted something sweet after dinner. I had a sudden craving for chocolate and whipped cream... "You're on Em!"

Everyone laughed as Other Emmett and I scarfed down on our food. We were both going pretty fast, almost at our full vampire speed, but I felt slower than normal. But I still beat him! My stomach, which seemed almost bottomless now, did a happy fist pump at the thought of what was to come. My other mother patted my back, her laughter chiming off the walls and warming my dead heart. I'd missed her laugh. "Thats my boy!" my Other Father cheered, messing my already insane hair. I beamed proudly and rubbed my hands together, "Lets get to desert!"

I was ready to get up to help bring whatever we had for treats in when the plates and bowls on the table started trembling and shaking, suddenly curling up into little balls and rolling around the table. They started off slow at first, almost like a dance. But the balls that were once dirty plates moved faster around the table as if they were in a rush before suddenly popping open into dishes again. The empty dishes were now overflowing with cakes and pies and cookies and ice cream of all flavors. "Cake and ice cream!" I blurted out excitedly. It suddenly occurred to me that it was well past midnight by now.

Meaning it was my human birthday.

How long had it been since I'd celebrated this day with treats and presents rather than a quick hunt for lions and more money and clothes for gifts I didn't need? I didn't mean to sound ungrateful but a guy has to draw the line somewhere right? I would be ridiculed if any normal people saw how huge my closet was. And why give me money? Sounds strange I know, but didn't my family know me enough to be able to get me an actual present they'll know I'd like? Money was nice but how about a new instrument? No one seemed to notice my new fascination in guitars so I had to buy my own for my birthday last year. But of course Emmett smashed it on accident while he and Jazz were wrestling in my room. I still don't fully understand why they were in there in the first place. And even after I hinted at wanting a new one I just got more money for christmas that year. Great, but why did I get such a simple and thoughtless gift while Emmett got the newest video game, Jazz got one of those old timey guns he liked to collect, Rosalie got another fucking car, and Alice... well, she got clothes but she didn't like much of anything else so that was fine with her.

During my selfish musing I hadn't noticed that a big birthday cake was sitting in front of me with candles until a silly cone hat was placed on my head. I blinked and looked up at my family, seeing that the lights were off and everyone was smiling at me. It was a little disturbing how the light of the candles flickered on their buttons but I ignored it. I swore my cheeks felt warm when they all sang happy birthday to me, and my heart swelled when I blew out the candles and they clapped. My Other Mother kissed my cheek and gave me a knife while Other Esmé turned the lights back on. I cut the cake up and passed the pieces down the table for everyone, leaving myself a slice and a big glob of ice cream. Other Emmett happily took the cake as well as half a plate of cookies and two slices of pie. Other Jasper joined in on the pig out this time, taking the cake and a couple donuts. My Other Father and Other Carlisle decided to go sugar crazy too. The girls just laughed at our fat asses and ate their food.

Being vampires who have to hunt their food, you don't really have the time to chat and have a family quality time. Of course Em and Jazz liked to make a game out of hunting, but it wasn't the same. There was no eye contact, no talking, nothing. Just eat and go home to do our own thing.

But _this?_ This I liked. My whole family come together having a nice meal, talking and enjoying themselves. It made it a little better that a lot of the attention was on me for once. Being one of five kids, it was hard to get attention. The girls had no trouble. Alice sweet talked and begged to do things. Rosalie had her little temper tantrums, sometimes dragging me into them and getting me in trouble and then batting her lashes at daddy until he's convinced that I'm the one who started the whole thing and deserved punishment. Those days were always fun. And then Emmett was so loud it was hard not to pay attention to him. Jasper simply receives attention because he's the newest member of our family and still struggling to control his thirst. I didn't resent him for it, after all it wasn't his fault, but it would still be nice to be noticed without getting in trouble.

Now that I think of it even now that it's just me with Carlisle and Esmé I still don't get a lot of time with them. Carlisle was usually at the hospital for most of the day, and Esmé at the bakery. By the time they got out of work they missed each other so much that they just needed to go out on a date either on their own or with Coraline and Wybie, leaving me with a doll of myself, a kitten, and a creepy guy that lived upstairs as company.

What the hell was up with that?

"Hey honey, why the long face? Do you want something?" Other Mother asked in concern, putting her hand over mine. I felt all my anxiety melt away and smiled at her, "No, I'm great. This is all so amazing. I can't thank you enough." I didn't know why all of this was happening, but I suppose that with me being a vampire I should be a bit more open-minded to other worlds behind small doors inside drawing rooms... no matter how much more insane it sounded than the existence of blood sucking immortals. And it wasn't like anything bad was happening. I had both of my families together, laughing with me. Yeah. I liked this.

"present time!" Other Alice squealed excitedly once we were done with desert. I blinked in surprise, "presents?"

"Of course silly! What kind of family would we be if we didn't give you presents on your birthday?" Other Mother smiled, patting my head. I looked at all of them and then at the neatly wrapped boxes they had in their hands. All the gifts were stacked in front of me on the table and everyone crowded around, begging me to open theirs first. I grabbed a random box that ended up being from Other Rosalie and tore open the paper, grinning when I held in my hand the last book of the _Harry Potter_ series. The only one with a copy of it in the house was Emmett and he didn't like sharing things he thought were cool. Apparently _Harry Potter_ books were things he thought were cool. And I simply didn't care much to read it until recently after I saw the last movie.

"Thank you Rosalie." I grinned. She flashed me a rare gentle smile that my Rosalie only gave when... well... she never smiled like that in front of me but she probably smiled at Emmett like that every now and again when she was alone with him I'm sure.

From Other Carlisle and Esmé, I got a new CD collection of a band I'd never heard of but they assured me it was just my taste.

From Other Alice I got a new journal. I gave her a hug for this. I'd just finished writing in my last one and was thinking about getting another.

Other Jasper and Emmett gave me an exact replica of the guitar their originals had crushed beyond repair.

And finally, there was only one small little box left from Other Mother and Other Father. I took off the lid and stared in confusion at the little hearing aid I had seen Other Father working on in his office. When had they found the time to wrap this? And why did they give me this?

"Um... thank you?" I said slowly, taking out the little piece of plastic. Other Mother giggled, "Silly goose, it's not just a hearing aid. It's to help you control those pesky thoughts you're forced to listen to all the time." she smiled. "That's right son. Just adjust the setting to off and no more intruding thoughts." Other Father smiled.

I would have cried if I could. I was used to the constant voices now and was able to tune them out for the most part, but there was always an annoying hum in the back of my head. I learned to control this not only for the sake of my own sanity but also so that my family would stop getting mad at me for 'listening in on them'. I couldn't control whose thoughts I read any better than Alice could control when she had a vision. Was I supposed to keep half my mind focused on containing my powers all the time, even at home? Was I not allowed to take a break and just zone out for once? It wasn't like I listened for dirt I could use against anyone. Sometimes it was still difficult to tell the difference between thoughts and what people were actually saying, and I would accidentally answer someone's private thought and then get yelled at for it. If you want to think of something you shouldn't be thinking about, don't think about it in front of a damn mind reader! But if Alice meddled in people's lives after seeing a vision of them doing something she either did or didn't approve of that was fine?

Whatever.

I wanted to hug Other Mother and Father. But these were strangers regardless of how much they looked like my parents. I wasn't sure what they were or why they were doing this. And as fatigue began to cloud my mind, I became more curious.

But I was so tired.

When was the last time I was so tired?

"I... thank you. Everyone." I mumbled, blinking slowly.

I saw everyone smile at me and mumble 'Happy Birthday Edward' before I felt a pair of soft lips on my forehead and closed my eyes...

**(X) _ (X)**

I stretched and sat up, opening my mouth to apologize to everyone. But I was alone. Sitting at my piano in front of a picture of my parents and little doll.

I frowned sadly. Of course it was a dream... dream...

I can't sleep. How could it be a dream?

But how could it have been real? I just blinked and was suddenly back in the drawing room. That doesn't just happen.

I quickly got up and ran over to the little door, yanking it open.

To come face to face with a brick wall. I frowned and closed the door, taking the black key out of my pocket and locking it. I should probably talk to Carlisle about this. But when would he have the time to listen? I scowled resentfully as I once again thought of how even though I was the only Cullen child here I was still ignored and left alone.

Well screw it. I could deal with this weirdness by myself. Just like I did everything by myself.

I grabbed my doll and stormed upstairs to my room, flopping down on my bed and throwing an arm over my eyes. I was so happy there. Why did it have to end? I let out a sad breath and moved my arm, spotting something out of the corner of my eye. I quickly rolled onto my side and stared at the pile of presents I had gotten from my Other Family.

My first thought was, _"It was real!"_ But it could also be from my real family... they were just so excited to get them to me they decided not to wrap them or hand them to me personally? I held on to that last thought. I didn't want to rely on some imposter family to make me happy. I still loved my real family and I knew they loved me.

So I sat in my room waiting for Carlisle and Esmé, waiting for Emmett and Rosalie to visit like they promised, waiting for a text or something from Alice and Jasper.

All day...

I glanced at the clock after a few hours. It was almost 6pm. Still six hours left of my birthday. Plenty of time for everyone to show up and at least say happy birthday.

Five hours...

Four hours...

Three hours... come on guys...

Two hours... Please... Please...

One hour... Please come home!

_Bing, bing!_

I almost jumped on my phone. I quickly clicked on the message I'd gotten from Carlisle.

_'I'm sorry Edward, I can't make it home tonight. There was an accident on the highway and the hospital needs every doctor available. I'm very sorry son. Happy Birthday.'_

Ok... I guess that was ok. I would never demand him to ignore the injured and dying just to come say happy birthday in person.

I looked back at my phone when it buzzed three times.

_'Sorry bro, me and Rosie missed our flight! We'll try to come by later this weekend, k? Happy b-day!' _

Come on Emmett, just admit you wanted to stay and bang Rose a few more times.

_'Edward honey I'm so so sorry. The shop it completely packed and the girls need my help to get everything under control. Please don't be angry. Happy birthday, I love you.'_

Yeah Esmé, I'll try not to get pissed that I'm alone on my birthday and that only a fake family that was possibly a figment of my imagination cared more about me than their work.

I looked at Alice's text last. I was only expecting a text from her, so I wasn't surprised or disappointed.

_'Happy Birthday from me and Jazzy! We've already sent your gift, so expect it within the next week!'_

Oh boy, a sweater or shirt made in Paris with some fancy designer's name I'd never heard of stitched into the collar. You shouldn't have.

I threw my phone across the room and laid down, staring at the wall. Who needs them anyway? I already celebrated my birthday with a nice family that didn't tease me for going another year being a virgin, or try to pick a fight with me by say I was an attention hog. Screw you Rose, not everything has to be about you!

I scrubbed my face with my hand and rolled onto my stomach.

God I'm so tired...


End file.
